Set the Fire to the Third Bar
by TheDinoGoesRawr
Summary: Ryan plans on telling Gabriella how he feels after the musical, but his dreams are quickly swept away as Troy and Gabriella sing their duet on stage. RyellaTroyella Oneshot song fic.


**Well, I've had this idea for a couple of days now, I just didn't have time to write it, but now I do since it's the weekend. Well, onto the story.**

**Song:** Set the Fire to the Third Bar-Snow Patrol

**Disclaimer: **I do not own this song, the characters, or the actors who play the characters, only the plot of the story.

_**Summary: **__Ryan plans on telling Gabriella how he feels after the musical, but his dreams are quickly swept away as Troy and Gabriella sing their duet on stage._

Troy and Gabriella were bustling about, changing into their costumes in the dressing rooms. It was almost time for the big finale. Troy and Gabriella had to sing a duet onstage. They were both nervous, and Mrs. Darbus rushing them wasn't much help to say the least. But that wasn't the only reason they were nervous, they had broken up a couple of days before.

Gabriella came out first, dressed in the red velvet dress. Ryan came off of the stage after he finished his line. He approached Gabriella with a smile on his face. "You look amazing." He told her. She blushed.

"Thanks, so do you." She replied softly. Ryan took a deep breath.

"I need to tell you something after the show." He said. Gabriella nodded gently. He then noticed she looked worried. "Are you sure you can handle being on stage with Troy, I mean, you two only broke up 3 days ago."

"I'll be fine, you don't need to worry about me." She responded softly. He embraced her in a hug.

"Break a leg." He whispered in her ear as Mrs. Darbus came and ushered her to join Troy on stage.

"Thanks." She mouthed back to him as she took her place atop the wooden stage beneath her next to Troy. Ryan continued to stand off to the side so he could watch Gabriella's performance. Sharpay came up beside him to watch too. The curtains raised slowly, as the sound of a piano flooded the auditorium. Gabriella took a deep breath as her and Troy began to sing.

_I find the map and draw a straight line_

_Over rivers, farms, and state lines_

_The distance from here to where you'd be_

_Its only finger-lengths that I see_

_I touch the place where I'd find your face_

_My finger in creases of distant dark places_

Ryan smiled at the sound of Gabriella's voice, even if it did happen to be mixed in with Troy's.

_I hang my coat up in the first bar_

_There is no peace that I've found so far_

_The laughter penetrates my silence_

_As drunken men find flaws in sciences_

_Their words mostly noises_

_Ghosts with just voices_

_Your words in my memory _

_Are like music to me_

Ryan watched on as the 2 got more into the song.

_I'm miles from where you are, _

_I lay down on the cold ground_

_I, I pray that something picks me up_

_And sets me down in your warm arms_

They danced about on the stage, falling in step perfectly with each other, their voices synchronizing in perfect harmony.

_After I have traveled so far_

_We'd set the fire to the third bar_

_We'd share each other like an island_

_Until exhausted, close our eyelids_

_And dreaming, pick up from_

_The last place we left off_

_Your soft skin is weeping _

_A joy you can't keep in_

His smile slowly began to fade as he noticed how they looked into each others' eyes. He was able to sense the chemistry between the two.

_I'm miles from where you are, _

_I lay down on the cold ground _

_And I, I pray that something picks me up_

_And sets me down in your warm arms_

There was no denying it now, they were back in love, the same way as before. He was stupid to ever think he could have a chance at Gabriella, it was obvious Troy was her one. The song soon came to an end as the 2 sang the last verse.

_And miles from where you are, _

_I lay down on the cold ground_

_And I, I pray that something picks me up_

_And sets me down in your warm arm_

Their voices faded slowly as their lips met. The crowd let out a thunder of applause. Ryan knew that it was in the script, but he also knew that it was real at the same time. His gaze dropped sadly to the floor. Sharpay noticed his crest fallen look. She knew why, after all, Ryan tells her everything, just like she tells him everything as well. She placed a comforting arm around her brother's shoulders and leaned her head on him, he did the same.

Troy and Gabriella exited the stage hand in hand. Gabriella noticed Sharpay and Ryan standing near the stage. Ryan looked upset. "Troy, I'll catch up with you later, I'm going to go talk to Ryan." She stated. He nodded as he walked off to talk to one of the other cast members that he had befriended. Gabriella walked over to where the twins stood. Sharpay decided to leave the 2 to talk, so she gave her brother a quick hug before walking off. "What's wrong Ryan?" Gabriella asked him.

"Just a lot on my mind is all." He replied concisely. She nodded. She knew there was more, but she didn't pry anything out of him.

"Wasn't there something you were going to tell me?" she asked him. He looked at her.

"I just wanted to say that you are amazing and I'm glad to have you as a friend." He replied. This wasn't what he was going to say, but he couldn't say what he had planned to now, since her and Troy were obviously together again. She smiled at him and he smiled back, despite how he felt.

"And I couldn't ask for a better friend myself." She replied, while embracing him in a hug. "Well, I better go talk to Troy." She said as she walked off as she waved to Ryan. His face fell once again.

"Bye Gabriella." He whispered softly as a single tear fell to the floor, but thankfully went unnoticed by anyone. "I'll miss you."

**There it is. What did you think? Just leave a review and let me know. Thanks in advance.**


End file.
